Amaya Takes Flight
by dannie x core
Summary: Sequal to the movie Kiki's Delivery Service. After 15 years of meeting, Tombo and Kiki marry, and after another 15 years, their daughter Amaya is ready to leave to complete her training. But after meeting a boy in NY, will May be able to complete her task


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kiki's Delivery Service or any of the characters from the movie**

**AN: So, there I was, watching this movie and having a flashback from the 90's when I got sort of a cool idea for a fanfic revolving around one of my favorite childhood movies. Enjoy! **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Amaya listened to the radio that her mom had given her like she did every day since her thirteenth birthday. Her mom, Kiki, had been the town witch for a long time now, and over the years she had grown paranoid. She didn't want to let her daughter leave until she thought she was good and ready. Her father, Tombo, agreed. Amaya would admit she was a little immature, but she viewed it as being creative and random.

Two years had passed since she turned thirteen and her parents finally agreed that she was ready. Now all Amaya had to do was wait for the perfect night to fly off.

"_And now onto tonight's weather. Clear skies tonight and with no wind. You should be able to see that full moon real nice tonight, folks!_" the man on the radio said.

Amaya jumped up from the sandy beach and ran through the crowded streets, avoiding people and animals as she hurried home.

"MOM!" she called as she threw open the door. "MOM!"

She heard a small explosion come from the back room as she made her way towards the sound. Amaya saw her mom, a blackened potion bottle smoking in her hand. She glared at her daughter.

"What is it, May?" Kiki asked.

"Mom, tonight is the perfect night for me to leave town! And you even said that I'm ready to leave, now. Mom, pleeeeaase?" she asked, putting on her puppy dog eyes.

Kiki chuckled. "Alright, May. Go tell your father. I'll make some calls and arrange your goodbye party."

Amaya did a little happy dance before running off to find her father. He was working on the car in the garage.

"DAD!" Amaya screamed, running into the garage. "Dad, I'm leaving tonight!"

She heard a thud before Tombo appeared from underneath the Ford mustang.

"_Tonight_?" he asked. "Seriously?"

"Mhmm! It's the perfect night! And I've already had to wait two years!"

Tombo sighed and ran his hands through his bright red hair. He knew that May was ready, but he wished he could put it off a little bit longer. His little girl had grown up so fast.

"Did you tell your mother?"

"What do you think, Dad?" Amaya asked sarcastically. He smiled.

"Alright then. You better get your stuff together."

"I'm on it, Dad!" She exclaimed before running upstairs to pack.

"SACHI!" Amaya yelled. "WE'RE LEAVING TONIGHT!" The black cat that previously sleeping on Amaya's bed stretched and yawned. She flicked her sleek black tail as she sat patiently waiting for her owner to enter the bedroom. She did not, however, expect her to come exploding into the room so loudly. The cat jumped a bit, but regained her composure as she watched Amaya rustle through her closet for a bag.

"Tonight?" Sachi asked in her slow, delicate voice.

"Yep! It's the perfect weather for flying! I'm thinking of heading north, to New York." Amaya said, finding a bag and heading over to her dresser to start throwing some clothes in it.

"New York?" Asked Sachi, inquisitive. "It's such a big city, though. Isn't there a witch there already?"

"Nope! I looked it up online! No witches in New York City." She was throwing in pairs of skinny jeans now. Sachi watched closely, flicking her tail back and forth.

"Why are you packing those? Don't you have to wear a violet dress?" she asked her owner, bright yellow eyes glowing with interest.

"Mom said I didn't have to wear it since girls don't wear dresses as much anymore. She wanted me to feel more comfortable. She remembers how awful it was wearing that dress. Besides, it'll be easier for me to be accepted if I dress normal."

Sachi cocked her head. "If you call what you dress like normal."

Amaya put her hand on her hip and glared at her cat. Okay, so she wasn't exactly normal. Most people would call her "emo" or "scene" or whatever the hell they wanted to label her. In fact, at the moment, she was wearing black skinny jeans with black and white checkered suspenders hanging loosely around her legs, a white Saosin band tee, and her black hair covering one eye, a blue streak visible on each side of her head.

"Whatever, Sachi. It's still better than that horrid dress." Amaya declared, making a face.

As it began to grow dark, family and friends began to gather and Amaya's house to see her off. Her friends all gave her small gifts (mostly money) that would help her on her trip.

As she opened her last present, she felt a rush of anxiety, because she knew that after this, it would be time for her to leave. The present was from her best friend, Hayley. They had been friends since kindergarten. Amaya tore the bright blue wrapping paper off the small box and threw it to the ground. When she took the lid off her breath caught. Inside was a silver chain with a bartskull on it. She removed it from the box and saw an inscription on the back: _May: stay true to yourself; always follow your heart._

Amaya smiled and hugged her best friend. Everyone joined in and made it into a group hug. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"Thanks, Hayles." Amaya said, her bright green eyes shining with admiration.

"You're welcome, May. I know how much you love Pete's lyrics, and I know that you need this advice if you're gonna be on your own, so you get the best of both worlds with this necklace." Said Hayley, smiling as well.

"You ready to go, May?" her mom asked, holding a broom in one hand and her daughter's bag in the other.

Amaya nodded and walked over to grab both items. As she mounted her broom, she got her iPod ready, placing an earphone in each ear and turning the device on. Her father chuckled.

"If you're not careful, they're gonna become attached."

"Hah hah." Amaya said sarcastically. She hugged both her parents and made sure that Sachi was positioned correctly on the broom in front of her.

She turned around one last time and waved goodbye to her friends and family. And with that, she braced herself and took off into the clear night sky.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**So, what do you think? Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, this takes place in the present. :) And if you don't know what a bartskull is, it's Pete Wentz's tattoo that's also the symbol for Clandestine Industries and Decaydence Records. Uhmmm…yeah. I guess that's it for now.**

**If you review I will reward you with a yummy virtual cookie. :D**


End file.
